


Nico Solo Box

by omanjuu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Haunted Houses, Piggyback Rides, Tutoring, oh look it's another compilation of shorts i will fail at go figure, sexy tutor cough ehe ehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omanjuu/pseuds/omanjuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>scout <strike>11</strike> 5 times for an SR or above!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. nozonico ✿

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII so it's nico nii's birthday today and i've been planning a collection of shorts for all 9 love live! girls for quite some time so yayyy, pop the champagne FINALLYYYY GODS
> 
> ofc i had to start with my otp of all time and the overused coffee shop au wink wonk what did you expect
> 
> otherwise hope you'll enjoy it and happy birthday nickel-chan~~

If it wasn't for the fact that it was near her house, pretty affordable and had a pleasant ambience to the boot, Nico would never frequent this coffee shop. Ever.  
  
"It's the blasted barista," Nico had explained one day, her teeth grinding against each other with thinly concealed fury. She took a sip from her plastic cup, glugging the black coffee she needed to damn near survive the day with. Next to her, Honoka followed suit, and damn near exploded in delight. "You have no idea how much I hate her!"  
  
Honoka tipped her head in confusion. "What makes her so terrible, Nico-chan?"  
  
"This!" exclaimed Nico, thrusting her cup into Honoka's field of view. In plain sight was a name scrawled in a black Sharpie in a haphazard manner, a name that was definitely not N-I-C-O. Nico crushed the empty cup, seething. "The audacity of the barista! I made it a point to tell her my name was NICO, YAZAWA NICO, the first few times! But she's either stone deaf or enjoys being a complete asshole, because not only does she remember me as some other name, she's influenced everyone else in the coffee shop to know me as such! Just you wait-" at this juncture, Nico balled up her fist and grinned at it in a sick mix of rage and rapture "-because I've had enough of this! The next time I see her smug little face, I'm going to settle this - once and for all!"  
  
"Good luck, Nico-chan," was all Honoka had said, rather wisely, and it is only when Nico enters the coffee shop and makes eye contact with her that she realised how badly she needs it.  
  
"Wah! Welcome back, Miko-chan!" The barista's eyes positively lit up the moment the bells chimed and Nico walked in as surreptitiously as possible. "You're earlier today aren't you, Miko-chan? You must have been dying to see me."  
  
Nico scoffs. As if.  
  
She storms forward, eyes dark with heavy clouds that threatened to erupt anytime; all the barista sees is sunny blue skies.  
  
"The usual?"  
  
"Let me cut to the chase-" Nico's eyes flickers over to the barista's name tag "-Tojo-san. I've had e-"  
  
The barista beamed. "Nozomi is fine."  
  
"Tojo-san, I-"  
  
"I insist, _Nozomi_!"  
  
"Fine!" snarls Nico. "Let me cut to the chase, _Nozomi_! I've been visiting this coffee shop for say, five to six months, now? And since day one, you have been calling me Miko-chan, Miko-chan, Miko-chan! My name is not Miko! It's Nico! Yazawa Nico!  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you, huh? I bet even if I drill it into your thick skull I'll still be the grumpy but pretty Miko-chan! And I'll always be the grumpy but pretty Miko-chan, even to your coworkers!"  
  
As Nico rants, Nozomi's eyebrows quirk up, and her lips form a cheeky 'o'. Nico couldn't give a damn about how cute she looks.  
  
"But not anymore, Nozomi, not anymore! Today is the day I finally settle the score. If you don't write N-I-C-O on my cup, I will...I will..."  
  
Long out of breath and her train of thoughts crashing into a blank wall, Nico fumbles for the words, basking in the attention of the patrons, and Nozomi.  
  
Then the attention is stolen by Nozomi's giggles, a string of bells, that chime through the coffee shop, good-naturedly, apologetically.  
  
Nozomi clasps her hands together, and her eyes fix on Nico. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't know! People do say I'm a little oblivious sometimes..."  
  
From the snort of the other barista beside Nozomi, Nico thinks otherwise.  
  
"But you know what? Now I'll remember your name forever, okay Nicocchi?"  
  
Nico scrunches her face together, right foot gyrating against the ground. "N-Nicocchi?"  
  
"Yeah," says Nozomi, not really paying much attention as she goes on about making Nico's coffee, "well, I did think Miko-chan is a prettier name, but I do think Nicocchi suits you."  
  
"Why, because I'm not pretty?"  
  
"Nah, because Nicocchi's really cute! Just like her name."  
  
If it wasn't for the fact that it was near her house, pretty affordable and had a pleasant ambience to the boot, Nico would never frequent this coffee shop. Ever.  


Maybe.


	2. nicorin ✿

"Ow, ow ow ow-nya! That hurts, Nico-chan!"

Nico is, unsurprisingly enough, the one who grimaces. She goes 'Hup!', heaving Rin to the air momentarily before she is set back into Nico's arms in hopefully a more comfortable position.

Rin cries out again, "That hurt even more, Nico-chan you meanie!"

"Hey now," Nico warns as Rin beats her back feebly, "who's the one doing you a great favour and lugging your heavy butt all the way to the nurse's office, huh? If you want it to hurt less, maybe stop wiggling around so damn much, you rascal!"

Complying to Nico's orders for once, Rin settled down, sniffling. As Nico takes step after step down the seemingly endless staircase, Rin sticks out her injured leg between Nico's flank and arm. It quivers slightly, more and more blood welling up on the fresh wound. But it does hurt less now, and this is apparent from Rin's sheepish grin.

"You're pretty good at this kind of stuff, aren't you-nya?" Rin says in an attempt to keep the conversation going.

"Of course! I'll have you know I'm the worlds best idol, Nico-nii! Everything is a but a feat!" exclaims Nico, then her voice chills into sardonic laughter. "More so that I have not one, not two, but three! Three rambunctious little siblings who've had their fair share of falls, and guess who has to dry their tears and mop them up?"

"Eh, so Nico-chan is the domestic type? You'll make a good wife then-nya."

Nico splutters. "Wife? That's thinking too far ahead, Rin!"

"Y'know," Rin rambles on nonetheless, her gleaming eyes thoughtful, "Nico-chan can be really cheesy and lame at times-" in retaliation, Nico tightens her grip on Rin's legs, and Rin squeaks from the pain "-and mean too-nya! But Nico-chan actually has a big, big, big heart and is quite mature. And I loooove Nico-chan!"

"Huh?"

"Don't you love Rin too? That's why you offered to help piggyback me when I fell down, and that's why you're panting from Umi-chan's grueling training earlier and now from carrying heavy old me."

"I-It can't be helped," says Nico, her cheeks hot. "Eli and Nozomi are busy with student council work, and as the oldest, I can't let the rest of the clumsy lot carry you to the nurse's office!"

Rin just nuzzles into Nico's neck, her loose hair tickling the back of it. "Thank you, Nico-chan. You're the best-nya."

Nico scoffs, but when she takes her final step down the stairs, she doesn't feel so tired anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :p 
> 
>  
> 
> //aggressive nico-nyaing in the back


	3. elinico ✿

On one hand, the afternoon is mild and sunny - weather too perfect for one to coop up in their school library to hit the books. On the other, there is a beautiful blonde tutor by your side, leaning over and pressing herself against your shoulder, one hand dancing across the exercise book before you, the other hand grazing y-

"Nico! Hey, are you actually listening to me?"

"H-huh?" Nico jolts when the body leaves her shoulder, and her vision is replaced with disappointed eyes and a frown bordered a pout. "Of course I have been! Y'know, acids and alkalis give salt and carbon dioxide and...uh..."

Eli moves away from Nico, and her hand finds her temple. "Oh Nico," Eli says, "we went through the chapter on acids and bases ages ago! Besides, acids and alkalis produce salt and water, not carbon dioxide!"

Eli's voice churns guilt in Nico's stomach, and she turns away sharply to hide her hot cheeks.

"It's not like I can help it!" Nico protests. "Nico's not meant to be a student, but a super idol! Why should I have to learn about salts and moles and exploding metals? I don't get it, and I don't have any motivation to get it!"

Nico folds her arms, challenging Eli. Eli simply purses her lips, almost as if she is deep in thought.

"I want to help you," Eli tells Nico, the tinge of desperation in her voice tightening Nico's stomach walls. "Our final exams are coming, yet you are still tirelessly practicing for μ's next live, without telling either Nozomi or I about your difficulties in understanding the syllabus, especially chemistry. I'm worried; I care about you, Nico."

Eli's voice is soft, yet it is so large, so loud that it consumes Nico. She opens her mouth to make an apologetic, perhaps as snide as always too, remark, when Eli's eyes glaze over with devilish mirth, and she sashays closer to Nico.

"Huh, what are-"

Then Eli drops forward, and presses her lips against Nico's forehead. A squeak starts in Nico's throat, and the surprise squeezes her eyes shut.

After some time, the sensation left her, and Nico peeks out from her lidded eyes.

"Are you motivated now?"

"Maybe." Nico kicks against the table, fidgeting incessantly. "I mean, you identify an iodine ion with silver chloride solution, right? And then you get a yellow precipitate."

From the look on Eli's face, Nico is pretty sure she had just presented Eli a trophy celebrating μ's victory over Love Live!, not successfully recite how to conduct qualitative analysis of an anion. "Nico!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by one of my fave sets, idol costume!!!1!! °˖ ✧◝(○ ヮ ○)◜✧˖ ° lbr if nozomi was tutoring honoka, who else would have been tutoring nico?? hehe


	4. nicomaki ✿

Honestly speaking, Nico isn't the type to panic easily. One of her earliest memories would have been when Honoka convinced everyone to go bungee-jumping, but since then, she's matured into someone who can keep her cool.

Until now.

Now, ten years later, Nico feels just as small as she was at seventeen, heart thundering in her chest and hands trembling in anticipation, of the storm before her.

The stage thunders with soulful music, the voice wielding mystical power striking the chords of Nico's heart - the voice of MAKI.

"Next!" commands security, and slowly, Nico can see.

She sees the tufts of warm hair, piled on top of each other as messy and familiar as always. She sees piercing eyes, winking in a smile and flashing with gratitude. She sees lips - plush, pink, pretty - quirk into a polite smile she never saw before.

Closer, closer; Nico's only meters away. Once upon a time, this distance was nothing; not when their fingers are laced, and Maki's so close Nico can smell her shampoo. But now-

"Next!"

The last person before Nico makes way, and the road ahead is clear. In all her glory is Nishikino Maki, perched on her seat and twirling a Sharpie in her hand. "Hello," she chirps, beckoning Nico forth.

Nico almost has to pinch herself. 'Don't be ridiculous,' she tells herself, 'this is MAKI, the most up and coming idol. She's not the Maki you know."

"I-I'm your biggest fan," says Nico and slides the CD over for MAKI to sign.

MAKI receives the CD and directs a smile right at Nico. "Thank you for your support!"

Nico wonders how many times MAKI has repeated those robotic, too-good-to-be-true lines, scribbling her signature away on her latest album.

"Your name?"

"H-huh?" MAKI taps the album with her marker. "Y'know, your name? For me to sign?"

"Oh!" Nico goes in embarrassment, but her cheeks are hot, hot, hot, and the crazed heart in her chest is leaping about like a frog. 'This is your chance,' it chatters against her ribcage, 'tell her! Tell her you're Yazawa Nico, the girl who's had feelings for you ten years ago, and ten years later! Tell her!'

Her lips part, and she can feel the immensity of the world's weight on her shoulders. "Y-Y-Yazawa."

That's all that leaves her mouth. When she realizes it, the pause has already been too long for anything to be done; MAKI passes the album back to her with no sign of recognition. "Thank you for coming, Yazawa-san!"

"No, thank you, MAKI."

It hurts. Her fist is a tight ball of emotions, and it takes all Nico has to restrain herself from screaming at MAKI, 'That's not what you called me! I'm not Yazawa-san!'

But she bites her tongue and slinks away without a second look. 'It figures,' she tells herself, struggling to justify the tears pricking the corners of her eyes. 'After all, it's been ten years. Maki's now the hottest idol in the industry. How could she - why would she - remember someone as insignificant as me?'

Nico takes a deep gulp of air, and walks out of the arena. Chin up, Yazawa Nico. You're strong. You're brave. It just wasn't meant to be.

She's so lost, so wounded that her head is in the clouds, and Nico doesn't see Maki slam the table as she jumps to her feet, nor hear her cry out.

"Nico-chan!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long time no see,,, tyl nicomaki hcs i present thee


	5. nicoumi ✿

“Well, since Nico-chan and Umi-chan are the losers, they have to go into the haunted house all alone!”

A loud, clear declaration like Honoka’s should be met with equally loud, clear cheers, but instead she is met with Nico blabbering away about how she pulled the short stick on purpose, and Umi shaking like a leaf in a corner.

“You girls are all useless,” cries Nico, “that’s why you need my special Nico-nii protection! I’m doing this for you, and I ain’t scared at all!”

Rin pokes at her legs. “Really? Your legs are like jelly, nya.”

“This is the end,” comes Umi’s dramatic exclamation, and she falls into Maki’s arms “There is no way I can make it out alive…goodbye, my friends.”

“Umi, you’re exaggerating.”

None of them are let off the hook, unfortunately, and are forced into the haunted house. The door closes with a ‘creak’, and an ominous howl welcomes them in. They are both holding on to each other.

“W-w-why are there even haunted houses in November?” Umi whimpers. “This is a terrible idea, why on earth did I agree to send anyone in here?”

“You were the one who suggested having the next song have the theme of fear and love!”

“I did not!”

Nico sighs. “Well, there’s nothing we can do,” she says, taking a few steps forward into the dark, dark room ahead, “just hold on to me and-kya!”

Amidst the darkness, a figure with the most grotesque of masks leaps out, attempting to scare the living lights out of the two girls. Nico and Umi clutch each other, shrieking at the top of their lungs until the figure retreats.

“Oh my God,” says Nico, “that’s only the first one?”

Umi turns around. “The doors are shut…we have to move forward.”

“I don’t want to!”

“We have no choice…”

They do, hand in hand. As they advance through the pitch black hell, they are constantly bombarded by cackling puppets and besieged by sinister animatronics. Umi’s hand never leaves Nico’s.

Half-way through the trail, Umi squeezes it. “Um, Nico, thank you very much.”

“Huh?” A zombie hurtles past them, and Nico startles. “For what?”

“You’ve been putting up a brave front for me, so I thought I’d thank you. I know we both are terrified, and I cannot express in words how upset I am with Honoka for putting me through this, but having you here with me makes it better.”

Nico snorts, sidestepping a pile of convincingly red blood. “What do you think you’ll get from buttering me up?”

“Nothing!” Umi squeezes Nico’s hand again, fiercer this time. “You’ve just been taking the lead the whole time here and - gash! - well, it’s not expected of you to do so. You’re very dependable, and I don’t think we give you enough credit, so thank you, truly.”

“What’s this, huh?” A smirk stretches itself on Nico’s lips. “You can be cute too, Umi! It’s nothing to be thanked for, Nico has to look after her little unit member after all!”

“What do you mean I can be cute too?”

Nico sticks out her tongue, though she doubts Umi can see her taunt through the darkness. “Nothing, nothing! C'mon, let’s get through this faster!”

“A-alright, wait up.”

As they run along the house of horrors, hands never leaving each other, she can feel her heart composing a unique melody of exhilaration, adrenaline and companionship. The hand she holds is warm, and she wonders if Umi can hear it too.

“Kya!”

“Don’t touch me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end!!! of nico solo box yayay
> 
> i posted this on tumblr first as a small birthday gift to my friend @seiijurou hehe,, but yeah this whole collection has been fun, and i'll get started on pana box next soon <33


End file.
